Against the thirst
by Bakemono1126
Summary: Transformarle significaría el fin de su soledad. Volvería a estar acompañado, como cuando estaba con Aro, Cayo y Marco en Volterra. 1918.


**Disclaimer**: No son míos, sino de Meyer. Lo típico.

Si se quiere, se puede considerar Edward/Carlisle, que es lo que quería hacer en un principio. PERO no me salió, así que se ha quedado en algo muy paterno-filial y... En fin, es muy, MUY sutil. Y no termina de gustarme, ni de parecerme IC, aunque lo he intentado. Ah, me parece que Esme fue transformada en 1922 o 1923, ¿verdad? Si no es así, disculpad que la mencione cuando no toca x_X

* * *

**Against the thirst **

**The end**

_**1918**_

**N**o es más que un niño para él. De cabellos desordenados y mirada febril. Sin embargo, la desesperada voz de su madre, de Elizabeth, resuena en su cabeza mientras le mira, acostado en la cama de un hospital.

_Una manera especial para salvarle._

Carlisle no está muy seguro de si la señora Masen sabe _qué _es. Es totalmente imposible, pero los ojos de esa mujer brillaban de una manera extraña, como si le estuviera diciendo que con ella, su secreto estaba a salvo.

Así que ahí está. Es de noche y está solo en la habitación del chico (y, casi, en el hospital. Son pocas enfermeras las que se quedan). Se retuerce y suda, y si el vampiro no fuera médico, estaría seguro de que simplemente está teniendo una pesadilla.

Transformarle significaría el fin de su soledad. Volvería a estar acompañado, como cuando estaba con Aro, Cayo y Marco en Volterra. También significaría el fin de la mortalidad del muchacho, y Carlisle no está del todo seguro de si tiene el derecho para decidir si quiere vivir para toda la eternidad. Pero su madre le ha pedido, rogado, que _no le deje morir_. Y Carlisle es incapaz de negarse a los deseos de una mujer enferma.

Acerca los labios a su cuello y aspira antes de morder. En medio del sudor y el hedor a enfermedad, siente que Edward Masen huele bien. No tiene hambre, pero enseguida nota que _algo_ se revuelve en su interior. Esa ansia de sangre que ya logra controlar.

El chico, dormido, parece notar su cercanía. Mueve la mano hasta coger débilmente la bata blanca. Carlisle le coge la mano con suavidad. Arde por la fiebre, y el contraste de temperatura que sienten los dos es intenso. Tanto, que el muchacho abre los ojos de repente. Eso hace reaccionar al vampiro. Abre la boca y muerde a Edward, con un grito silenciado por la mano del doctor y una mezcla de calor y frío que los vuelve locos.

Le dicen adiós a la vida mortal.

**Waiting for the rain**

_**1919**_

**U**n año. Llevan juntos un año y Carlisle está preocupado.

Desde que le transformó, Edward mira el mundo como si fuera un recién nacido, como si estuviera en otro planeta y todo fuera nuevo. Y quizás lo es. A veces, el mayor se pregunta si a él le ocurrió lo mismo, y se sorprende cuando ve que no lo recuerda. Que de los doscientos años que ha pasado estudiando y aprendiendo a controlarse, todos los detalles antiguos los ha olvidado. Sonríe, entristecido, porque él creía que siendo vampiro, facultades como la memoria mejoraban a tal punto de ser prodigiosas.

En este último año, Edward no ha hablado mucho. Con él, ni con nadie.

Carlisle sabe que cada segundo es una batalla agónica contra la sed, porque lo ha vivido, y eso le vuelve apático. Sin ganas de nada que no sea beber sangre humana.

Lo que le preocupa no es eso. Esa lucha contra el instinto la ha sentido en sus entrañas y sabe que es difícil, pero no imposible. Lo que le remueve la conciencia, es la manera en que Edward lo mira a veces. Cuando cazan. Cuando beben la sangre de un animal, él levanta la mirada del cervatillo y la clava en el doctor, que no terminar de entender qué significa. Pero tiene una idea.

A veces, quisiera tener su don. Para leer su mente y averiguar qué le ocurre y tratar de ayudarlo. Pero no lo tiene, y Carlisle solo puede esperar pacientemente, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro, como los días de sol en los que aguardan escondidos a que lleguen los días grises, a que sea Edward mismo el que le hable.

**I have to say '****Thank you'**

_**1921**_

- **L**o siento.

Edward habla cabizbajo, como si la presencia de Carlisle le intimidara. El doctor le contempla, y teme saber de lo que habla.

- Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

No quiere recriminárselo, solo saber. Él mismo, cuando solo era un neófito que ni siquiera conocía ese término, se había sorprendido alguna vez con el cuerpo de un humano bajo el suyo y la boca muy cerca de su cuello. Había podido pararse a tiempo, pero entiende que no es tan sencillo.

Edward, sin embargo, lo atraviesa con sus ojos dorados. Confundido durante unos segundos hasta que comprende. Se acerca a él con una elegancia de la que Carlisle ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- No. - Y sonríe _de verdad _por primera vez. - Es que aún no te había dado las gracias por salvarme, Carlisle.

**I'm not lying**

_**1925**_

**D**esde ese día, Edward se mostró mucho más abierto. Hablaron sobre sus respectivas vidas y Carlisle le convenció de que estudiara. Que tenía toda la eternidad por delante y debería culturizarse, a lo que Edward sonrió y le dijo que _ni que fuera su padre_. El mayor no supo bien por qué el hecho de que le viera como a un padre, le gustó y molestó al mismo tiempo.

Aún hoy se pregunta qué fue aquel sentimiento que nació con esa frase y que sigue ahí. Pero ha decidido dejar esa cuestión a un lado y preocuparse (o seguir preocupado) por algo más urgente.

Aunque ya ha pasado año y medio, de vez en cuando Edward le sigue mirando con la misma furia cuando cazan. A veces, Carlisle siente que está obligando al muchacho a llevar una vida que no quiere. Una vida como la suya y la de Esme (aunque a ella también se le está haciendo difícil y ha caído alguna vez). _Vegetariana_.

Tiene que morderse la lengua. Quiere preguntarle. Qué es lo que le molesta tanto, si de verdad quiere seguir matando _solo_ animales. Porque a Carlisle es lo que más le gustaría; continuar viajando por el mundo con Esme y Edward, sus sonrisas encantadoras y sus interesantes conversaciones, pero no piensa obligarle, como no lo hizo con los Volturi (además que hubiera sido imposible doblegar la voluntad de los vampiros italianos).

- Carlisle.

Le llama, y le mira como si fuera él el vampiro que arrastra doscientos años a sus espaldas. Sabe que le ha leído el pensamiento.

- No me estás obligando a nada. No quiero matar a ninguna persona. Y no pienso abandonarte.

Y no está muy seguro, pero Carlisle presiente que Edward no está siendo sincero del todo.

**I have to apologize for the way I feel**

_**1928**_

**A**hora que mira a Edward y lo comprende mejor, después de dos años, que, para un vampiro, _no es tanto_, siente algo especial. Un sentimiento de protección y cariño, de querer estar con él. No es capaz de ponerle un nombre. Es algo parecido a lo que siente por Esme y totalmente diferente.

Se pasa largos ratos mirándolo y empieza a sentirse fascinado por cosas que antes ignoraba. Por suerte, ha aprendido a ocultar sus pensamientos. No es muy difícil.

Edward toca el piano con una habilidad increíble y escuchar melodías tan hermosas después de salir a cazar es una verdadera delicia. Tiene los labios apretados y está tenso, como siempre. Está alerta en todo momento, y Carlisle se pregunta si habría alguna forma de quitarle ese peso de encima al pobre chico.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Carlisle? - Pregunta. No se da la vuelta, sino que sigue tocando aparentemente concentrado- ¿Cómo aguantaste la sed?

Y le maravilla, de verdad. Ese don que tiene para leer mentes, y lo rápido que ha aprendido a usarlo. _Es increíble, _y se imagina la pequeña sonrisa de Edward, pagado de sí mismo. Es el mismo orgullo que siente él… y ese sentimiento sin nombre.

- Necesité doscientos años para controlarme, Edward - responde, sereno.

Edward, años después, admirará esa habilidad de no perder la calma en ningún momento. Ahora solo le molesta. Él quiere respuestas.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Qué ocurriría si te digo que no lo soporto más y que quiero irme?

Le toma unos minutos responder.

La melodía que sale del piano es lo único que se oye en esos momentos.

- Me decepcionarías.

Edward deja de tocar y se da la vuelta. Se miran, y Carlisle vuelve a ocultar lo que piensa realmente, para que ambos estén en las mismas condiciones. Y es que el doctor confía plenamente en él, y sabe que, aunque ahora le sea difícil, llegará el día en que logre controlar su sed. Eso espera.

El joven se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la puerta. No se ha dado cuenta antes, pero sus ojos están oscuros. Negros como el doloroso abismo de su estómago que reclama sangre humana.

- Lo siento. -Susurra.

Y desaparece, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

* * *


End file.
